


[Podfic] Words-writ-in-starlight's thoughts on Luna Torquill

by everyperfectsummer



Category: October Daye Series - Seanan McGuire
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Canonical Child Abuse, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, canonical not quite attempted murder but relatively close, mentions of - Freeform, with multiple daughters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyperfectsummer/pseuds/everyperfectsummer
Summary: Podfic of words-writ-in-starlight's answer to this ask on tumblr:yarndarling asked: amandine is absolutely the /worst/ for so many reasons that you are about to find out. also! what do you think of Luna? i find her character super interesting, and love the terrible decline of her and Toby's relationship as the books go on. toby who once was almost like a second daughter to her and is now just a disappointment and a reminder of could have beens





	[Podfic] Words-writ-in-starlight's thoughts on Luna Torquill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [words-writ-in-starlight (Gunmetal_Crown)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunmetal_Crown/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Meta on Luna Torquill](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/462404) by words-writ-in-starlight. 



> Thanks to words-writ-in-starlight for letting me pod this, and for having such a poetic way with words!
> 
> The original post can be found [here.](http://words-writ-in-starlight.tumblr.com/post/174005114815/amandine-is-absolutely-the-worst-for-so-many)

You can also click [here](https://soundcloud.com/user-424248002/words-writ-in-starlights-character-analysis-of-luna-torquill) to find the audio on soundcloud.

**Author's Note:**

> My title for this sound file was "the world isn't divided into good parents and amandine" and I just need to make sure you all know that.


End file.
